


Scenes of daily life

by Space_Witch_Sei



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, General fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Witch_Sei/pseuds/Space_Witch_Sei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some one shots about daily life in the Narutoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk!Kiba/Shino - Crash on my couch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> If you have any ideas or sceneries you would want to get added to this, feel free to contact me!

It was past midnight when it knocked on his door.  
You couldn’t even call that knocking, it was like someone tried to violate the calm night with the sound of desperate wood getting punched in the face.  
Shino knew something was up.  
He was already halfway dressed when he rushed to open his door, only moments after the smashing had stopped.  
Internally, he tried to prepare for whatever was just happening and opened up.  
“Tell me. Am I really that ugly?”  
Shino took a deep breath, looking at the guy leaning to the frame of his entrance.  
“How much did you drink, Kiba?”  
“Oh god you’re avoiding my question. Is it really that bad?”, Kiba whined, both hands in front of his face.  
Being his friend was hard sometimes.  
“You are not ugly.”, Shino said in a calm voice, stepping a bit back to allow his friend to enter.  
“Why is it then that every girl I ever meet seems to be revolted by me?”, the dog guy groaned and slumped onto the couch.  
Shino knew that he should just ask what happened to get over with this, but he liked messing with a drunk Kiba.  
“Have you tried picking up guys instead?”, Shino suggested.  
“Very funny dude.”, Kiba slurred, sounding anything but amused.  
Shino just went to his closet and grabbed a light blanket.  
He heard his friend murmuring to himself, “No shoes on the couch.”, heard the sound of something hitting the ground and turned towards his already half asleep drunk ass.  
Shino shook his head and put the blanket around his teammate, getting rewarded with an approving growl.  
He was almost out of the room when he got stopped by Kiba’s voice.  
“You know. If I was gay I’d be totally hitting on you.”


	2. Sakura/Sasuke - Dance Lesson

"Stand on my feet!"  
"Sakura, that is ridicolous."  
"I am the one who knows how to do this. You gotta learn from me.", she shot back, rolling her eyes inwardly.   
At first she thought it was cute, him being so stubborn about the whole learning how to dance thing.  
Anyone who saw him fighting knew how smoothly he moved, how the flow of his actions was almost artistic.   
It took her about one minutes to notice he had absolutely no sense of rhythm. Which delighted her to no end.   
"We are alone, no one watches. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time you stepped on me today.", she pointed out.   
She refrained from telling him she was way stronger physically anyways.  
For a moment there was nothing but his angry stare and the soft music in the background. Sakura gestured him to come closer impatiently.   
After another long stare he finally stepped closer towards her. She smiled and looked up to him, only to find him studying the wall behind her.   
She was deeply satisfied he was slowly able to overcome his stupid manly pride around her, even if there was surely some space for improvement.   
Sasuke was now close enough for her to feel his body heat, to have his scent in her nose, all around her.   
There was a moment of hesitation - then his left foot stepped onto hers, then his right one. She put her hands onto his shoulders, his hand grabbed her hip.   
Sakura gently started moving to the song in the background.  
When a bit of tension left Sasuke, she rested her cheek on his chest, simply enjoying being so close to her lover.   
His arm wandered around her back, embracing her.   
"You sure are annoying."  
"Let's say I learned how to stand my ground."


End file.
